Casting off the Chains of the Past
by Teefa and Co
Summary: What ran through Werner's mind as he heads to Mimir's Well to shut it off. His thoughts on his past, Jet, and the prospect of JetVirginia romance.


****

Casting Off the Chains of the Past

__

I know that my death is imminent…

After the accident ten years ago, it should have happened. But my memories used the Hyadas system to return to the planet; thus trapping me to remember the sins the seven of us committed. It causes me so much pain to think about how our attempts to save this world turned out to put the final nail in its rotting casket. However, I knew that I could try to work to change this. Whatever I could do would never be able to omit the mistakes we made, but it could work towards fixing them. Starting with that boy…

~ ~ ~ ~

In the Specimen Chamber, I noticed that all of the capsules had been damaged. But even through that terrible explosion HE survived. Adam Kadmon…The Filgaia Sample. He was the greatest achievement of the Council of Seven. We had created a life from the planet itself, and then shaped it into human form.

I noticed the silver haired youth had trouble breathing. Of course, he shouldn't have been ready for another six months. The only way he'd survive now was to bring him to the Leyline Observatory. Although it would take five years, and he would be younger than Elliot's son instead of his exact clone, I needed to do this. This is important not only for Filgaia, but emotionally for me as well. Jet was like a nephew to me; I should kick that brother of mine for not having any kids of his own. Now this boy will become Jet in his place. Taking the teen in my arms, I activate the Teleport Orb. The Observatory comes into view instantly. I run for the third floor and open the secret wall. There, I find the older model capsules that we used initially in the project. Placing Adam, no Jet, into one, I leave once more. Now I have to pick up his Airget-lamh B/V2 from the ruins of Yggdrasil. That is the only ARM he can use, so I have to keep it safe from harm.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was five years before I returned to see him. Jet was almost ready to be born. Only about two more months remained. There was nothing for me to do now but wait on him. I had purchased some new clothes so I could prepare him for the human society he would encounter. That was the first key to his own power. He would need to know how to act human in order to synchronize with his ARM and then the planet.

When the time had come for him to be born, I took him from the capsule; still unconscious. Then I dressed the boy in his boxers, black shirt, blue jeans, leather belt, leather jacket, and the red and white twin scarves. I tied some extra material from the scarves around his left leg in order to appear as if I was trying to stop the flow of blood. I'd even used some of my own blood in order to stain the pants to make it more convincing. Then I added his socks, leather boots, black gloves, and the green wrist guards tied with a pair of black leather belts. I kept an ammo belt and a guarder for his hand with me. The ammo would be needed if he wanted to fire his ARM. The guarder was to make sure his power could only flow from one hand. If he tried to use it from both without the guarder, I shudder at how much stress his body will go through then.

Once he was ready, I took Jet to the town of Little Rock. Telling the Saloon Owner that I'd found him hurt while in the Wastelands, I rented a room to place him in. It was a day before I saw the boy open his eyes. They were violet; just like those of Elliot and his son. Now I knew he was a complete replica.

"Where am I?" the youth asked himself, "Come to think of it, who am I? I feel like I've been hit by something really hard." His confusion came as no surprise. Although the level of comprehension that Elliot's son was capable of had been transferred over from the dead boy, his memories could not. There was no way he'd recognize me as "Uncle Werner" as Jet had done in the past. This new Jet was a blank slate that I would have to take on the task of training. At least he thought as a fifteen year old and not a five year old. If he was still a child in mind, there would be a load of trouble in training him. Children aren't usually interested in learning how to fight. My daughter, Virginia, was an exception to that particular rule.

"You are in the town of Little Rock. I found you unconscious in the Wastelands when I was coming from Humphrey's Peak. Looks like you were beat up pretty badly. I had to rip your scarves to make a bandage for your wounded leg. Oh, and don't worry about your ARM and ammo, I left it over there," I told Jet; knowing he wouldn't understand. Without a memory, he wouldn't "remember" how to use his weapon.

Jet inquired, "What do you mean by my ARM? It sounds familiar; like I've heard the term before. I don't think you're talking about my body; it seems to be intact. Ammo, I don't know what that is either."

I patted the youth on the head. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all about how to use it. But first, we need a name for you. You don't know yours, and I don't want to keep calling you "boy". Let's see…how about Jet. Jet Enduro. Perfect. And you can simply call me sir or mister. I don't mind and it'll save you trying to remember my name. Less stress on your already beat and battered body. Ok, now where would you like me to start? With your ARM? Or would you like me to get you something nice to eat?"

~ ~ ~ ~

I only trained him for about six months. For the initial week, Jet was reluctant. All he wanted was to find out who he really was. Back then he was simply an innocent boy without knowledge of the harsh environment that awaited him. Finally, he gave in. I taught him how to synchronize with his ARM, some useful methods of tracking an enemy, ways to keep from being ambushed, how to fight if out of bullets and the chips were down, survival skills, how to handle himself in trap filled ruins, and how to activate his Accelerator. In ancient times, it was a force skill used to increase speed. The Council of Seven did some research on this ability, and implanted one into the sample. If we hadn't, he'd probably get stuck with a skill like Mystic due to his connection to Filgaia. Useful in a group, but since I trained him to work solo it would not be necessary. Sometimes I wonder why my Virginia is able to use Mystic. Only sorcerers and Elw can activate it. But all the sorcerers died out a thousand years ago and the Elw vanished into thin air.

Getting back on topic, I found it hard to let go of Jet. It was for the best; I feared that I would end up blurting out the truth at the wrong time. This was something that would have to be broken to the boy very gently. I mean, what would you say if you were just told that you were an android created from the planet?  


So when his training concluded, I allowed the youth to go off on his own as a Treasure Hunter and a Drifter. But it would not be the last time I saw him. For about six months, I secretly followed Jet around the world and saw how he worked. If ever he was in over his head, I would do something from the shadows to pull his behind out of the fire. I never did find out if he knew I was there or thought it was because of him.

When certain he could take care of himself, I left for good. Although I wanted to continue to watch over him, I knew it would get in my way of trying to save Filgaia. Jet wouldn't know what to do and when if I didn't find out for him. Besides, maybe I didn't need to use him at all. I didn't want to exploit the poor boy.

~ ~ ~ ~

Something compelled me to find Jet about six months ago. I searched for him for what seemed like an eternity before I ended up at a ruin called Serpent's Coils. There I beheld what I never thought I would see. Jet was with a team. The last I'd seen of him nearly five and a half years ago, he had blown off a few other Drifters who wanted his help. Said he didn't like people and was accustomed to working alone. That made me feel as if he'd never get emotionally attached to others. But to see him with these new friends…

One was a tall green haired man of about thirty with blue eyes and glasses. He appeared to be some sort of scholar as well as a Drifter. The second was a large brown haired blue eyed Baskar who looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore his hair in ties and looked like a rough character. Finally, I beheld a girl of about eighteen. By the Guardians! She looks like me except she has Ekatrina's small and thin frame. Could it be Virginia? She always did want to be a Drifter. And she has two pistols like me too!

I followed them through the ruins without being seen. As they fought with the Schroedinger family, my hunch was confirmed. The girl really was my daughter. Finally, I watched as they battled with the three members of the Cascade Gang. Then that flying cat of the Schroedingers' flew over my head while I sat in the shadows. He took the shield everyone was going after and returned it to his mistress; the blond girl who called herself Maya. A few moments later, she promised to duke it out at Ka Dingel with that young man Janus for some treasure called the Eternal Sparkle. Then, as Janus walked out, the roof began collapsing.

Virginia didn't see it! She was right in its path as she chased Janus! I wanted to run to her, to save her from getting hurt. What father would allow his own child to die in such a way? I'd always been a terrible father to her; first by being home extremely rarely, and then by leaving her alone with her mother very ill.

But before I could move, something I never expected happened. Jet activated his Accelerator, and ran at her. He pulled her back into his arms before she was crushed. Being skilled at stealth due to me not wanting to be recognized when I visited Ekatrina's grave or followed Jet, I was able to get closer without any of their friends or rivals noticing me. I was so close in fact that I saw a blush cover Jet's face as he held her.

~ ~ ~ ~

I continued following their team around. After all, I had to protect my daughter as I had for Jet for so long. From doing so, I found out that they were going to search for the lost memories of the planet. What a goal. But that could very well lead to saving Filgaia. Thus, I now had more of a reason to follow. I would make restitution for my past sins, protect my daughter, and see how far Jet had come. Although when he wasn't in battle, as in he was talking because Ginny asked him a question, he didn't show a soft side.

I was shocked to see later on that my former allies--Leehalt, Melody, and Malik--had used the power of Hyadas to come back as well. However, they had returned their memories to bodies that were those of Demons. Thus they were trying to evolve the planet into one fit for Demons to live on. I admit, I was given the option to have a body when I felt my memories sliding back into the material world. But the second I learned that it was that of a Demon, I said I'd rather be a hologram. It was like a body in a way. Besides, I wouldn't feel right doing that to my family; somehow learning I had sold my soul to evil.

They were hurt by that man named Janus. He was now a Demon as well. I think he only left them so that he could use them for something. But I did give each one a Heal Berry and hid myself before they regained consciousness. Then I set myself on guard to protect their wounded bodies from monsters.

I kept following them. Good thing, I was able to use the old Reverse Psychology trick on Jet as he attempted to leave. He'd had some flashbacks at Leyline it seemed, and didn't want to know what they all meant. But by talking to me, he decided he wanted to know. Since I wasn't saying anything, and Virginia was searching for me, he knew he'd be able to force it out of me when the time was right. Personally I thought he didn't want to see her cry. For when he returned, all Jet did was stare at her sleeping body.

~ ~ ~ ~

After a long and arduous journey, they headed for Yggdrasil. But Leehalt infected Virginia with some Nanomachines. This was the last straw for me. I had to admit who I really was. I'd hidden it the last time I appeared before them because I didn't want Melody to eventually recognize me. Jet did, but he wouldn't say anything unless asked and Virginia didn't know we'd met at Leyline. So I aimed my ARMs at Leehalt in anger while the others picked her up. They aided her enough so she would be able to fight the creature that Leehalt left behind after he retreated. However, she eventually fainted after being overcome by the Nanomachines. And who should be the one to catch her and keep her from hitting the ground but Jet.

He held her in his arms as we marched to my cabin. Although he tried to hide it, I saw that Jet was worried terribly. And in the two days I stayed to make sure she stabilized, I only saw more evidence. The whole team knew that Jet stayed up late for various reasons. Probably either bad dreams, or he just had to think about where he came from without them thinking he was soft. But he didn't know that I was up as well. In this state I no longer need to sleep. So I saw him as he gently stroked her cheek, held her hand, put his hand to her fevered brow, and even let a few of his crystal colored tears fall down onto the pillow.

I left after her condition improved; left to stop Leehalt and the others. But I didn't expect them all to follow me. Virginia was ok enough to stand, but not fully recovered. She not only has my rough and tumble fighter instinct, but Ekatrina's stubborn and determined spirit. That's extremely good for a Drifter, but not in this case. I worried as any father would, however I knew it was futile to stop her once her mind's made up.

Only one lucky break came of them coming. Leehalt had used one of his complicated codes to protect the Yggdrasil System. I needed Jet's power to shut it off. It took a little persuasion, but he ended up synchronizing with the terminal in the end. After all of the power was released, and he fell to the floor, it was Virginia who came to see if he was alright. I could see the blushes that coated both of their faces.

~ ~ ~ ~

For a long time after, we chased the newly evolved Prophets and their leader; Demon Lord Siegfried. Finally, the four boarded their flying fortress. I had no way to get up there, so I had to leave them up to their own abilities. All I could do was to pray for my daughter and her friends to get back from there safely.

Suddenly, the next day, I sensed an enormous energy release near Baskar. After I arrived, I found out that Gallows's brother had tried to sacrifice his life for Filgaia. But what really mattered to me was that all four of them had gotten out ok. However, Jet looked more distant than usual. I knew instantly what the matter was. He'd had to use his powers again at the Deus ex Machina, and Leehalt had spilt the beans on who he really was. The look seemed to give the impression of a dying animal that only wanted to be put out of its misery. Which was the exact reason I had wanted to break the news to him gently when needed.

It was then that Beatrice, the Dream Demon that influenced Duran, appeared. Her return meant that I had little time left. I had to destroy her connection to this world. Thus, the only option would be to turn off the Hyadas Library. Although that would mean my death, it was all I could do now for Filgaia. Virginia and her friends wouldn't give up though. They would have to be the ones to create the new and better Filgaia. Them and all of the people who live on that planet and fight to make their futures a whole lot brighter…

~ ~ ~ ~

So here I am, heading out towards my death and the salvation of our homeworld. I shed a single tear for the people I leave behind, but know that I must be strong. Virginia is counting on me for this…

Even though she may never know what happens to me, unless I am unable to destroy Mimir's Well and she has to come and help me out, I know she will be able to move on. I see it in her eyes, the look of a determined girl who will fight to make her dreams come true. Jet too will heal with time. Eventually he will come to see himself as a unique individual; because all of his friends will not blame him for what he really is.

As I think to the two of them, I remember the look I saw on Virginia's face as she saw Jet in front of the Sacrificial Altar. His pain seemed to make her cry; she was definitely fighting tears so I wouldn't think anything was wrong with her. She is going to help him see his own worth. The kindness I know exists within my daughter's heart will not allow her to simply let the youth sink deeper into an ocean of self pity.

Even if the two of them do not know it, they need one another. It appears as if they're going through a state of denial. But although they have not told me with words, I know by their actions. Virginia is falling in love with Jet. And Jet, as vainly as he tries to portray himself as someone who doesn't need anyone else, is falling in love with Virginia. They say that a father just knows these things; no explanation how.

You'd think I'd be horrified at the fact that my daughter is falling in love with a "mere machine". But Jet is much more than that. He is the perfect harmony between machine and man. Within his body lies the potential to save the world from Demons, as well as extraordinary strength and skill in combat. But even if they don't come out much, he also has the potential to feel human emotions. He can laugh, cry, smile, care, yell, enjoy himself, and, yes, even love. He deserves to be able to have what all humans can have. And if Virginia is who will give him that, then I don't have the right to stand in the way of the two of them.

But that is all in the future. I must be strong and protect the Filgaia of today. Virginia, don't cry when I am gone. Well, if you want to shed tears you can. However, don't allow yourself to be lost in your own sorrow. Jet, you have to understand me someday. I cared about you as if you were my own. If there was another way, I wouldn't want to force you to use your powers. You should be free. When all of this trouble is over, your chains will be removed. Be free to live as you please, love as you please. Take care of Virginia for me. If you care about her and she cares about you, then I know that everything will be ok. Your wings will be able to take you both to a place where the only thing that matters is the love you share. This is your future. Even if I must die, I have to assure that the two of you will be able to find it out there.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

I know I'm insane. But I thought it would be interesting to come up with Werner's own view on his past and imminent demise. Besides, he probably wasn't blind to his daughter's emotions. Also must have known that Jet was starting to fall in love. Ten to one he did see Jet acting strangely at Greenlodge (since the scene isn't shown in-game, we fans can imagine so much torture for poor Jet's mind). It's an old gag, the only ones who don't know are the two who are in love. 


End file.
